Nightly Dance
by lixna
Summary: Festival, Family, Attraction, Dance...who cares?


I don't own Threads of Fate / Dewprism

* * *

**Nightly Dance**

_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition searching for something_

_The answer I found is only one_

_It's the inevitable_

_The truth about my feeling to you_

They danced slowly to the melodious sound that echo in the starlight night. The moon shone on in the dark sky and became the spotlight for the two entities. The night wind following every step they took. Bliss feeling was engulf them, falling down into the shadow. Neither of them was aware of the surrounding around. She gazed up to the pools of darkness. What reflected in those deep black eyes was a pairs of red eyes resemble the color of wine. How many hours already passed? Or maybe it was just a few minutes? The music already stopped. But they still swayed lightly. His hand moved from her waist to her lower back, forcing her body to press against him. While his other hand guided her hand to his neck, before resting his on her back. Breath was mingled with each other. The cold night was already long forgotten.

D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~ D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~

"I love~ festival" Mint was singing happily while eating the sweets she got from candy shop.

This time of the year was the time for festival in the Epleshia town. Flags and Balloons were decorating every corner. People gathered from every city to enjoy the attractions or just for spending free time with their family while the other used this opportunity to sell theirs goods with higher price. Mint being the smartest for taking advantage, managed to persuade (or rather threatened) half of the shop owners in the town to sell their 'merchandise' for the festival with a very cheap price. Right now, her bag was full of candies, chocolates, lollipops and she hardly spent any gold. Her ears caught a familiar melody from the orchestra in the middle of the town. People started to gather around the orchestra, dancing according to the music. She frowned by the sight.

"_[Expletive]! And I was just starting to enjoy the festival"_

She fumed and stomped back to the inn. But unfortunately, her inn was right beside the orchestra. Getting agitated by her choice of inn and cursing anyone who built the place too close to the town square, she walked briskly to the back of the inn. Her smile widening after seeing what lies behind the building. A vast natural flower garden spread widely, at the end of it was a cliff and you could see the sea from it. The stars looked very bright in here because the place lack a light from the town and the only thing that helped her see her surrounding was the moon. She still could hear the music but the scene enough to erase her previous bad mood. It was rare to see green scenery in the Epleshia. Her legs led her to the cliff and she sat down. She continued eating another pack of her candy while watching the twinkle stars.

"Mint? What are you doing here?"

D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~ D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~

Her hand played with his back hairs while the other scratching lightly on his neck unintentionally. He shuddered by the gesture but didn't make any sound because he bit his lips to prevent whatever sound which tried to pass his mouth. His eyes never leaved her, hiding so much emotion on it. The most obvious was a yearning for something, something she couldn't quite comprehend. His face was getting closer to hers while they swayed to the music in their minds. Warm breath was grazing each other lips. Bodies pressed so tightly until you could feel the heartbeat of the other. His hands started to explore her while she still lost in his gaze.

D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~ D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~

"I'm eating. What it looks like to you?" she answered the intruder without looking at him.

He chuckled softly and took a seat beside her. Joining her stargaze without permission. The two looked at the sky for an amount of time without doing anything (for Mint, while eating her candies) before the song changed to another slow song. She groaned in annoyance once she heard it.

"You hate this song?" He asked while looking at her face.

"I loathe it. This song is reminding me that I can't dance" She gasped and closed her mouth after she realized what she was saying. Taking a peek at him and saw he chuckled made her sure he heard everything.

"Hey! Are you making fun of me?"

"Sorry" He grinned at her "I never thought your highness can't do a simple dance"

He ducked and successfully avoiding her candy bullet. Her frown got deeper and she was pouting cutely.

"It's not like you can dance better than me."

"Are you sure about it?"

D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~ D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~

His head stopped from moving closer to hers and rested it on her shoulder. His unnatural fast breath was tickling her ear while his grip was getting stronger. A small blush creep to her cheeks, because now without his hypnotizing eyes on her she realized her breast was pressed tightly on his chest. There was hardly any space between them. And his hands….

"Hey…" She whispered. Her voice was a little trembled but she tried as best as she could to cover it.

"Yes?" He murmured to her ears with a deep husky voice. It was little different from his usual voice. His voice made her grip tightening.

D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~ D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~

"Prove it!" She stood and pointed her finger to him with murderous aura around her. If look could kill, he would already dead by now.

There was no way he could dance better. She was the one who getting proper education about dancing (even thought she always skip it) while he was just a ...a peasant! who never have time to attend a ball, let alone learned to dance.

"Then…Shall I have this dance, my lady" He stood and bowing to her while offering his right hand, acted all gentlemanly like.

"Humph…You will regret it you know" she accepted it haughtily.

D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~ D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~-~D~-~-~-~-~

"Gasp!...Y…You."

_The flower petals danced..._

_Circling over and over again..._

_It were reflecting the moonlight..._

It was hurt, too much hurt. Why couldn't she hold it?

_Like a fireflies in the middle of summer..._

_Soft light was engulfing all senses..._

_Leaving only a pure ecstasy...  
_

She was after all Mint the princess of East Heaven Kingdom. The one who will dominate the world was HER. But…this just… Tears started to build on the corner of her eyes.

"Hm…What?"

"You step on my toes, [expletive]."

E~-~-~-~-~-~E~-~-~-~-~-~E~-~-~-~-~-~E~-~-~-~-~-~ E~-~-~-~-~-~E~-~-~-~-~-~E~-~-~-~-~


End file.
